HOLY SHLIT I'M SUCH A PERV X)
by queenwithballs
Summary: Well, apparently i wrote this like three months ago : Mature content so kids, do not click on this or you'll get scarred for life. xD You have to excuse the grammar and stuff but I personally think it's pretty good for being me:') It's a pretty fluffy/lemony (hah, that's not even a word - right?) and it contains NaLu not NaLi!


Lucy

She opened the guild hall. As she walked toward the bar her her she smiled like she always did. She felt how a couple eyes were watching her but she didn't bother to look back. If she did that, she'd have a nervous breakdown for sure. She especially felt two eyes burning in her neck. The dragon slayer with the spiky hair was always the hardest part when it came to going through the guild to pick a mission. As she walked up to Mira that was drying a glass with a towel she felt how her back was killing her. How long was it since she had a long night rest? She tried not to think about it as she started chatting with Mira and ordered a glass of water. She was going to pick a job, an easy one that she could handle herself. Then, she was going to say hi to the ones that still acted like she existed. Then she would get out of there. She planned on wasting her time until 12.00 am and then she would slip right out and trying not to get any attention. It was like a habit, the same thing over and over. It seemed like being in Fairy Tail wasn't as fun as it used to. But it didn't really matter, because now everyone seemed so happy. It was because Lisanna was back and that made Lucy feel like it was no use sitting around there doing nothing anymore. Sure, it was lonely sometimes, but as long as they were happy, she was satisfied. The clock was ticking and she felt how much she wished it would be time to go already. But she couldn't, because that would seem suspicious.

As she stood and read the papers she felt more and more like she was being watched. That made her hurry to pick an easy task and pretty much run up to her friends. They exchanged a few words and when the clock said it was time to go she said a simple 'goodbye' and tried not to rush though the door.

Natsu

He gazed over at she clock that was hanging on the wall in the guild. It was about now Lucy would come if she had completed her quest. He was spinning his empty glass in circles on the table. Happy who flew above him was checking everybody out. He was sure Happy also thought it was no fun when Lucy wasn't around anymore. He looked up and saw a big smile on his childhood-friend Lisanna. Ever since she came back they had all (and by that I mean it was about ten people) been siting around just talking to each other. Sure, Lisanna was one of the reasons he had been so down over the past few years but now he felt just as bad without Lucy. He sighed.

"Natsu, why are you so quiet? Get your lazy ass over here and tell her about when you guys helped the demons on the island realize they actually were demons and not humans!" He looked up and smiled as big as he could manage.

"Yeah, sure!" he replied while he wished for them not to bring up stuff Lucy and he did together.

Lucy

As she sat down on her bed she took a closer look at the piece of paper she held in her hands. It was something about take down a book from a mountain that had a spell cased on it. She sighed while laying down as her arms fell along the sides. _This sucks_, she thought while looking up at the window Happy and Natsu always used to sneak in through. She really hated it when people trespassed but it seemed like they didn't knew how to use the door or something so she let them do it. That made her laugh a little but then she got up and tried to knock some sense into herself by pinching herself in the arm. She was not living in the reality – and that was a real problem sometimes. She decided to sit down and stat writing at a novel. Without thinking she wrote ten pages. When she was a little more steady it was like she woke up and she read what she actually had written.

It was about a princess who fell in love with a knight because she knew that he would always protect her - no matter what. One day when he wasn't around and she was picking flowers in the forest she fell into a lake. She couldn't swim so she drowned, that was what the whole kingdom was told. They all got heartbroken once they found out. Everybody seemed to blame themselves for what happened and it was a hard period ahead. One day, a mysterious girl came to town and she was the only one who didn't knew about the tragedy. She was living with her grandmother and she was about to to into the woods to get some berries for her when a young boy stopped beside her. He told her that it was dangerous and when she knew that and that she was willing to take that risk he decided to come with her. As they got deeper into the forest they got to know each other and they seemed to get along very well. The boy seemed very happy and she had no idea that he had suffered. As they got to a place filled with berries they both saw a strange house in the middle of nowhere. As the girl began to pluck for her grandmother the boy curiously started to investigate the strange cottage. When he after a while knocked at the door it was no one other than the lost princess who opened. They both left the place without even saying goodbye to the new girl. It all ended with her sitting alone in the woods not knowing how to get out of there. The last word that was written was _Dragon_ even if it had nothing to do with the crappy novel she just had written. She felt how her emotions wanted to tear her apart but she just pushed them aside. But she couldn't help but to let two tears fall next to the last word.

As her anger flooded though her body she pulled the novel together and ripped it apart so there was two pieces. She creased together her new novel and let the "paper-ball" fall though the window and out on the road below her. _Stop being so pathetic, _she though while going to bed early.

Happy

As Happy as usual flew though the city to go check on Lucy, it saw how her window was opened. If it had the guts, it'd probably flew in and talk to her. Happy missed her so much and it hated itself for not doing it. But the awkward tension that was between them right now, it was just too hard. Not even Natsu bared to even say hi. As Happy stopped under her window to grief a little it suddenly felt something bouncing on its head. _I'm busted_, the hyperactive blue cat though while it slowly looked upwards, waiting to get to see a big grin on her face laughing and waving for it to come inside. But she wasn't there. Lucy had just thrown her paper at Happy, like it was a trash-can.

It really bugged Happy. It bent down to see what she actually had thrown at it.

Pieces of paper, probably a novel, like the ones she always thew away. For once, Happy needed a piece of Lucy so it stroke the papers straight and putted the pieces together.

_I even miss the fact that she always used to beat the crap out of us_, Happy thought and sighted.

Then it decided to go somewhere else and read, Lucy wouldn't be happy if she found it reading her novel.

Natsu

He was really tired, and he needed silence. He could go to his and Happy's place but he knew that cat – and it was noisy. He wished he could go to Lucy, she was always so quiet. If she didn't take a bath, she wrote, if she didn't do that she slept. Sure, sometimes she talked to herself – Natsu had heard her a several times and was a little weirded out by it. But that couldn't prevent him from thinking about the good times they had in that apartment.

He was walking through town and for once, his best friend – the blue cat – wasn't with him. It felt weird, like he was missing a body part. Natsu decided that he would go to Happy's and his place. He couldn't say that it was his home because he didn't felt like it was. He was used to sleeping, using the bathroom and just exist in Lucy's apartment. He wished he could go there now, but he was too nervous. He frowned at the ground.

_Why do I have to be such a wimp? _He thought, at that very moment – Lisanna came rushing into him from a corner. She bumped right into him and they both fell to the ground. Natsu was pretty quick on the feet so when he'd gotten up he offered her a hand as he apologized. She was blushing madly and that made him a little uncomfortable. She brushed the dust off her dress when she was standing up again.

"Oh, hi Nastu", she said while smirking flirty. "Didn't see you coming there."

Her eyes was sparkling of excitement, like she was waiting for him to say something really fun or interesting. He smiled gently at her and raised a hand. "Non of us did", he said and she blushed even harder. She gripped some cloth to make sure she wouldn't trip on it and grabbed his arm.

"Come! Let's go for a walk!" She seemed so happy that Natsu didn't wanted to let her down. He just let her drag him to wherever they where headed for.

Lucy

She woke up by feeling someone sitting in her bed. It really creeped her out so she jumped right out of bed staring wide opened at the boy. It was Leo, or you could say Loke – her Fairy Tale friend who actually were a celestial spirit. When she found out he was one, he was about to vanish into thin air. But she wouldn't let him die on her so she saved him by refusing to let go of him.

Now he had swore that he would always show up so save her when she needed him. She was a little surprised because it wasn't like she was in danger or anything. His spiky hair and a vague grin under the glasses made her calm again so she sat down on the bed next to him. She felt messier than usual so she hid behind her pillow.

"Why are you here? It's trespassing to sneak up on people in their own houses!" Her voice was cracking and she felt the anger rise as he smiled wider.

"I came here to ask you something", he began while his cheeks turned a slight shade of red.

She held her breath.

_Please don't confess your love to me. Please don't confess your love to me. Please don't confess your love to me,_ she thought as she tried her hardest to look him in the eye.

"Yeaa-h, and what is that?" She was freaking out a little by now.

"I haven't seen you smile in a long time." He had a worried look on his face. She shook her head. "Don't you worry about me, I'm perfectly fine", she said while laughing a bit. Why did she get so worked up for? Suddenly, he put his hand on hers.

"I'm right here you know, you can tell me anything." If Lucy would have said the same words Loke now spoke to her it would have just sounded like she was trying to hard. But dang, Loke always made her confident and those words sounded _natural_ coming from his mouth. "I've just been feeling a little lonely lately, that's all", she said and he squeezed her hand softly.

"It's okay, really." Lucy felt how her voice failed and he slowly embraced her. Normally, she would have rejected him. But this time she _needed_ some love. As he carefully began to caress her hair she felt how much she wanted the creature who held her to be a dragon.

A dragon with pink, spiky hair.

Natsu

As Lisanna continued dragging him deeper and deeper into the forest he kept thinking about Lucy. He felt like a desperate, pathetic stalker who only had one target. But when they saw each other Natsu just couldn't talk to her. Sometimes, barely look at her. _Now I know how Gray's chick must feel_, he thought and sighted. He couldn't behave like this, he had to go back to the life he had before she showed up and changed his life. Lisanna was back, and she wanted to go for a walk. Alone, in the woods. He felt how he suddenly got nervous and snatched his arm from Lisannas grip. She stopped and seemed surprised. Then she smiled.

"What are you so grumpy about?" she teased and nudged his body to the side. He didn't have the heart to let her down. He just had to hold out a little longer. It was no big deal.

"I am not, I just.. I can walk on my own!" he exclaimed and tried to look like he really wanted to get out of there. She winked with one of her eyes and he got shivers. Not like the ones you get when your attracted to someone, quite the opposite. It just felt weird and he wanted to leave.

They where almost inside the forest now and he couldn't turn back.

She turned her head to look at him a couple of times as they ran through the woods and laughed as a little girl. He just smiled at her while he was trying to figure out what she was up to. She said walk, not run – right? Suddenly she stopped. They were standing by and old, fallen trunk and there was slender trees surrounding them. She sat down at the big tree and patted for him to sit down next to her. Now he was really scared. "You said walk, not run." He heard how rude he sounded but he couldn't help it. Her face expression were really bugging him. She was acting like she thought he was the funniest thing in the world. "Aren't you the edgy one today." She was literally purring. Natsu had never been that afraid in his whole life. He wished to run away. But he couldn't, because he had to prove that he were her friend. "So why don't you tell me why we're here? This place is pretty creepy, you know?" Translation: You are really creepy right now and I wanna get outta here. Her grin disappeared for a short while but then she started smiling gently. "Just sit down and relax already, it's not like I'm going to kill you." Her fingers were tapping against the trunk as she waited for him to obey her orders. Slowly, he got down and tried not look at her. She was really not the girl he had known anymore. It freaked him out.

When he was sitting on the fallen tree he felt really uncomfortable. She was looking at him with a devilish grin and she even licked her lips once. That was the last drop, he had to get out of there.

He stood up but he felt how she gripped his arm tight and pulled him back. "Oh no, you don't." She was breathing heavy and her palms were sweaty as they touched his skin. It was so embarrassing and awkward that Natsu couldn't move. "There's a reason I dragged you here, you know", her voice was trembling. She pulled him back further and soon he was sitting on the same spot as before.

Her grip loosened a bit and he tried to catch his breath. It made him exhausted just by sitting there and letting her touch him. "Maybe we shou..", he got interrupted by her hand slinking down from his arm to his chest and then to his knee. He felt horrible. _She is going to hate me after this, _he thought and gulped. Her hand stopped and with her free hand she gripped one of his upper arms.

"Lisanna, I.." She had leaned forward and now she was kissing him – causing him to being unable to speak his mind. He was shocked by the sudden movement that it caused him to stop moving every muscle in his plentiful body. When she noticed that he wasn't responding she stopped and turned her head away. His blood was flowing through his veins so fast, he knew that they both could hear it.

"I totally get it if you wanna wait", she said. _Wait, _he thought. _I wanna frickin' get outta' here._

She turned her head right at him and looked him straight in the eyes. He forced himself to smile as he felt her grip on him get even tighter. "You never look at me like you used to, what happened? You don't got one already, or do you?" Her questions were echoing through his head. "No..." he squeezed out of himself. She smiled at him like she was determined that they belonged together.

"I can teach you, it easy!" Her lips leaned forward again and he didn't even bother to push her away. He just let her kiss her over and over and pretended that he didn't have a clue of how to respond.

He just couldn't break her heart.

Happy

Happy was laying on the grass with all the papers spread carelessly around it. It was so tired. Happy had read every single word that was written in the papers and it was totally exhausted.

_Why doesn't she just tell him?_ Happy thought as it wiped some drops away from its sweaty face.

_Maybe she isn't as sweat and innocent as Lisanna but I still think she should be the one to kiss Natsu's face. And he should go up and talk to her, don't hang around Lisanna like his life was depending on it. Maybe he just needs a push to get him in the right direction?_ _He hasn't been himself lately. _It had so many confused thoughts that it couldn't hold it in anymore. It needed someone to talk to.

Suddenly, a visable person popped into the blue cats head – Levy. On one of Lucy's best friends.

_She is nice and she wouldn't turn anyone down – that know for sure! _Happy was heading in the guilds direction. As it flew it thought of how much time they had spent suffering.

_Maybe I should just force Natsu to go talk to her, so we could work it out._ Happy got dizzy of all the flying. But that didn't stop it. It flew all the way to the guild in only a couple of minutes.

Lucy

As Loke disappeared she bumped down at her bed again. I was so lonely. She saw how her own hands were shaking as she felt a cold breeze from the window. It stood wide open, in case someone felt like visiting her. _That's just dumb, course no one will._

She was just about to close it for good when suddenly she felt a warm wind on her arm. It reminded her so much of Natsu. She started hesitate and ended up not closing the window at all. She just stood there like a complete idiot. _Was that a si__gn__, or am I just out of my mind?_

Suddenly she felt one more warm breeze and it filled her heart with a strange feeling. It was like it was all cloudy and then the sun popped up and the bad weather disappeared and it started to lighten up. It felt nice. As she stood there, one breeze came after the other. After a while, her hair was swirling around her head like she was standing in a middle of a hurricane.

Without thinking, she climbed out on the windowsill and sat down. The breezing had calmed down a little but she was still feeling the wind in her hair. She wasn't about to jump. She really wasn't. But she really felt like standing up and just feel alive for a moment. And so she did. And it was amazing. The wind had started blowing like crazy again. She started smiling again.

"Blondie, get down from there!"

When she realized what she was doing she felt how she lost all the control she had before. One of her feet slipped and she felt the panic rush through her body. Then she just let go and let herself fall.

Natsu

As they walked out of the woods he let her hold his hand. She seemed so proud and happy. As they got to the crossing she gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. They departed and he was confused. She kissed him, and he let her. Why didn't he stop her when he had the chance?

As he continued to think he didn't know where he was going. Suddenly, he "woke up" and realized where he were.

Under Lucy's apartment. And her window were open. He started breathing heavy. He wasn't supposed to be there. He stood there like a fool for a while and just stared. He was so shy, he couldn't just break in there like he used to. The last time they actually hung out where before Lisanna came back. Suddenly, he saw how the window was about to close. _She must have seen me._

He felt like he was about to burst right open so he tried to calm himself by breathing fire at his arms and suck it up – over and over. But then the window opened and he saw how she climbed out on the windowsill. He held his breath. Then he started to panic even more than he did before.

He saw how she stood up.

He saw how she smiled. She was about to jump, he was sure of it

"Blondie, get down from there!" the guys that used to tease her in the fishingboat had stopped beside him. Natsu couldn't get a sound out of him.

She fell.

Lucy

Her eyes were closed. She was sure that she were a goner. Then she felt something comfy.

She opened her eyes and stared in his. Natsu. He were scared. No, he were terrified. She was in his arms. And they sat on the ground. She felt how people had started to gather around them. They were staring. She tried not to cry but she felt like her whole head was about to explode. A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it off her face. All of a sudden, he embraced her tightly. Her head were buried in his chest and she felt how his body started to shake. He were crying too.

"What were you thinking?" He didn't let go of her. She could smell his naked skin and she felt his warmth. She had almost forgotten that there were people around them.

She realized they were trying to ask her if she were okay.

"Natsu.." Her voice were weak and his embrace tightened.

"I'm sorry..- I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have..." He stopped. Her arms that were laying along with the rest of her body tried to reach for his back. He leaned forward as she responded to his hug. "Natsu.." she said again as they let go of each other.

He was still holding her in a tight grip as she sat up.

"Young girl, don't take your life!" a woman who stood in the front of the crowd were crying.

"No I wasn't.." she held her breath. Of course! That's why they were surrounded by the huge crowd of viewers. The more she thought of it she began to feel bad about it.

It must have been terrible seeing such a thing.

"I'll take care of her, she's my responsibility" Natsu were holding her hand as they stood up.

The woman nodded clumsy and showed a vague smile behind her face drained in tears.

Lucy turned to Natsu and frowned. Take care of her? What was that supposed to mean?

The crowd was beginning to get smaller and everything was beginning to feel ordinary again. But then again, the fact that Natsu held her hand made her a little nervous. He was sweating a little, and so was she. She felt like an awkward teenager in some sort of movie. Blood rushed to her face and as she felt him look at her she wasn't able to move a muscle. She felt so stupid.

He walked her up to the front door and helped her get inside. They didn't say a word until they were standing in font of her bed while letting go of each other.

"I feel so dumb" she began, letting a nervous laughter out. The look on his face was awfully serious. "You're not dumb." He said it like it was a fact, not something he would say just to make her feel better about herself.

They just stood there for a while looking at each other. At one point she felt how his eyes were examining her chest and her heartbeat raised. But even if she felt like a slut, it somehow felt good.

He raised his hand while stepping forward. She didn't know what he was about to do so she just continued staring as he got closer. When he had gotten so close it was only about an inch between them he took his hand put it on her neck. Then he began to caress her gently.

It felt like a dream. His hand was following the back of her head and down to her scapula. She was getting shivers like mad.

"Is this okay with you?" She nodded as he smiled at her while pulling her closer.

She was pretty sure that he could feel her heartbeat raise but even so, she felt comfortable being so close to him. After all, they had known each other for quite a while.

His hand stopped at the side of her throat and now she was sure that he felt her pulse. She smiled, embarrassed and afraid that he would stop.

"Do whatever you want", she heard her own voice say. Even if she meant it, it felt weird and she felt a little dizzy. What were they doing?

He leaned forward towards were his hand were resting. She gripped his back tight and was literally freaking out. They were so close. They were best friends, not lovers- right?

As she felt his lips trembling at her neck she felt even more shivers going through her hands and legs. It was crazy. "More.." she whispered as he stopped to check with her. He was so innocent, so gentle.

His lips were soft and warm and as they touched mostly of her neck her shiver-attacks only got worse and worse. She had never felt that way before. It was like she wanted him to touch every inch on her body. Slowly they got down on her bed and their lips met for the first time. It was weird but it felt like she'd been waiting for that contact for a long time now. As they broke the kiss and pushed away each other Natsu gripped her hips (she was laying on top of him) and pulled her closer so she wouldn't let go.

"Natsu..." she felt how her face turned red as he began to fondle her hair.

"Is this too much? Do you wanna stop?" He was loosening the grip a little but she shook her head.

"No, this is nice", her hand got on top of his chest. It was warm and his heartbeats were almost as fast as hers.

She rested her upper-body at his as she began to kiss his neck cautiously. He moaned a little, and she thought it was cute so she kissed him more intense. "Lucy, this is.. - ahhh", he was moaning in the middle of the sentence causing him to being unable to finish it.

He sat up, making her wrap her legs around his spine – still kissing him.

"I missed you." His words cut straight trough Lucy's heart and she stopped and looked up at him. His face were all sweaty, it didn't make him gross or anything it was just natural. Her heart was pounding as his finger reached her spine and started touching her curves.

Natsu

He knew that he probably were drowning in sweat but he didn't care. He wanted Lucy, and he needed this moment so he took advantage of it. He could hear his own heartbeat as he spoke the few words he had been dying to tell her.

"Stupid dragon, just kiss me already and stop being so senset..-" he kissed her heavy as she gripped his vest. It was so perfect. He had been wanting to do this for such a long time and now he could. As their lips met again the kiss deepened and when they broke it up a trail of drool dripped from Lucy's mouth. She had no idea how plaguing it were for a boy only to watch her breathing.

He was turned on.

"I'm all fired up", he whispered causing her to giggle between the kisses.

She started pulling his vest of. _This is it,_ he thought. _It's now or never, don't screw this up now._ When she noticed how insecure he got she leaned forward even further and kissed his right ear.

"It's okay.." Her words made him even more turned on. Soon, his vest was laying on the end of the bed. Her fingernails scratched his chest and he – surprisingly – enjoyed it. He unbuttoned one button on her blouse and she laughed while he looked at her in wonder if he got permission.

"I already told you – it's okay. Just do it already." He smirked at her for a second before he tended to unbutton all the buttons on her blouse causing it to fall off. Now she sat in his lap half naked and with her hands all over him. He was about to freak out. Was he dreaming? Cause that would have made more sense. He conservative touched her shoulder causing her to laugh.

"You're to cute, you know that?" He let his hands touch her chest when she showed him it was okay.

"I'm not cute." He pouted his lips showing her his silly and sassy face before he burst into laughter.

"I'm just – you know, really nervous.." he heard his own voice crack. Shit.

She looked at him and smiled innocent. Her lips turned into a dangerous grin, like the one Lisanna had made but only that this time it made him craving for her attention.

Lisanna.

Shit.

Lucy

Natsu seemed troubled. He had stopped caressing her and now he was sitting underneath her smiling like nothing was wrong. She was about to ask him why when she realized that probably would ruin their moment. Instead she leaned forward and whispered "Relax". His shoulders sank and she took a deep breath. Was this really okay? She sat half naked in the lap of her teammate while kissing etc. She decided not to think about it. She wanted this – she knew that. He seemed to want her too so maybe it was the right thing to do. He started to kiss her at her stomach and slowly getting closer to her chest. He was almost out of breath when he began to stroke her spine.

She pulled herself closer to him and started to pull his pants off. He looked up at her and seemed awfully confused. Then he took one of her hands and put on hers.

"You won't regret this later, right?"


End file.
